Promise of a lifetime
by Kotias
Summary: How is everything going ? How does life go ? You little heads, I'll give you my canons.
1. Father and son

**Hello everyone ! How are you doing ? **

**Here comes now a head canon list. All these chapters will be drabble, very little one-shots which just poped in my head and that I wanted to write.**

**Please forgive me if there are mistakes in them, I'm french actually, and these drabbles were first of all little things I wrote on facebook, but I liked them very much, and honestly said, this first chapter is my favorite by now.**

**So... Have a good reading !**

* * *

Scorpius was six when his father, who just came back from work, took him by the hand and apparated with him. Scorpius didn't know where they exactly were, he only noticed a lot of children, playing with everything he could see in the park. His father then leaned down to him and looked straight in his eyes.  
"We are in the Muggle world, my son."  
He knew that word ; the Muggles were people living without magic, without even knowing the magic world existed. He didn't understand ; if anything happened, the Muggles would freak out and harm him, his mother told him about it. His grey-eyed father smiled and his big and long hand came and softly touched his blond hair. At that moment, Scorpius felt better. His father would never let anything ever happen to him.  
"Dad... Shall I play with them ?"  
He looked at him, pretty surprised. Scorpius used the word "dad" for the first time, and it sounded strange in Draco's ears, who would never call his father that way. A last smile came on his lips, and he promised himself that he would never let his son make the wrong decisions as he did.  
"Of course you can, son. We'll go home in an hour, have a good time."


	2. Mudbloods

Mudbloods

Draco Malfoy was not the sort of guy who didn't pay attention to inferior creatures -or people, as it had to be called-, but that damn Potter was always in his mind. Saint Potty was totally unworthy, and he could help but think of the way he refused to shake hands with him. He was obsessed, now. Obsessed by the idea of having his revenge. Saint Potty had to pay.  
But then came that bloody Muggle-Born -a new uninteresting creature which had an answer to everything- and became friends with him. The Muggle-Born didn't deserve such a honor. Potter was nothing, but a Muggle-Born was worse than nothing. Draco finally believed that Potter loved to be with people who could give the impression that he was superior to everyone.  
During the summer holidays, his father told him something really important, something that would change a lot of things in his life.  
"Mudbloods do not deserve to be treated like humans, Draco. They are not better than goblins."  
Honestly, his mind gave him the image of a goblin with biever teeth and he had to rush into his room before laughing out loud. This image came every time he used the word 'mudblood' against Granger, and because of that, he could never take the insult seriously, and he swore that his father would never know about that.


	3. Proposal

Proposal

Ron's proposal was, to Hermione's eyes, the most beautiful one she could have dreamed of.  
He had his Deluminator at its normal place, in his pocket. He took it and activated it. Seven little lights came out and stayed around them -he had taken all the lights off the bedroom before bringing her there. Then, he grabbed her hands and kissed her softly.  
"Mione, you remember our first year, when we truly hated each other ? If I knew who it would have ended, believe me, I'd have been kind with you."  
"I don't care, Ronald. I'm yours now."  
"No. Not completely yet."  
She looked him deep in the eyes and asked "What do you mean ?"  
"Mione, you're the light guiding me in the darkness. Remember, when I came back, during the War ? I told you that your voice guided me. It is still true today. It can seem totally crazy, but... the Deluminator is always in my pocket because I believe it would warn me if anything happened to you. You're my light, my sweet voice, always there for me... Always helping me in Hogwarts with my homework... Bloody hell, I am sick of this, will you marry me ?"  
She stood in front of him and saw him leaning down on a knee and opening a little box, where a gold ring was only waiting for her finger to enter in. She laughed, sobbed and slowly leaned down to kiss his fiancé.  
"You're an idiot. Of course I will marry you."


End file.
